A. Field of the invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to locking pliers, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to locking pliers for detachably lockingly capturing a chain thereto.
B. Description of the prior art
Numerous innovations showing locking pliers and methods of use are shown in the prior art that will be described below, which are in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach locking pliers for detachably lockingly capturing a chain thereto.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,948 to Myers
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,948 issued to Myers on Apr. 25, 1972 in class 81 and subclass 367 teaches a locking plier employing the over-center locking principle. A movable jaw is pivotally connected to a rigid handle terminating in a rigid jaw and a movable handle is pivotally connected to the movable jaw. A sliding adjuster having an opening therethrough is positioned over the rigid handle and teeth along the opening mate is locking engagement with teeth along the rigid handle. A link pivotally connects the sliding adjuster and the movable handle to permit the over-center locking position when the teeth are in locking engagement.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,214 to Sisson Jul. 25, 1995
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,214 issued to Sisson on Jul. 25, 1995 in class 81 and subclass 376 teaches a plier-type locking wrench having an elongated body with a pair of jaws at one end and a pair of handles at an opposite end. The pair of jaws include a fixed jaw and a movable jaw. The pair of handles includes a fixed handle and a movable handle. A threaded member engages the fixed handle. An operating crank is pivotally attached to the body adjacent the fixed handle. The movable jaw is connected to the operating crank by a connecting rod. The movable handle is pivotally connected to the operating crank. A locking lever has a first end pivotally connected to the movable handle and a second end cammingly engageable with the threaded member. The movable handle is displacable relative to the fixed handle to displace the operating crank which in turn displaces the connecting rod and the movable jaw. The locking lever permits the movable jaw to be locked in a desired position relative to the fixed jaw. The threaded member is adjustable to adjust the locking position of the pivotal jaw. A release lever releases the movable jaw from its locked position.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,080 Flavigny
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,080 issued to Flavigny on Mar. 11, 1997 in class 81 and subclass 368 teaches locking pliers including a fixed unit of generally elongate shape forming at one end a fixed handle and at the other end a fixed jaw. A movable unit includes a movable jaw articulated to the fixed jaw and an actuating lever of which one end is articulated to the movable jaw and the other end forms a movable handle. Also, a toggle mechanism includes a link articulated to an intermediate point of the lever and extends to a rear bearing point adjustable along the length of the fixed handle. The actuating lever crosses a straight line joining the articulation of the movable jaw to the bearing point of the link and the fixed handle extends substantially along a straight line joining the articulation to the bearing point.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,371 Liaw
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,371 issued to Liaw on Dec. 1, 1998 in class 72 and subclass 409.12 teaches a wire crimper having a body with a fixed jaw, a lever, a movable jaw pivoted between the body and the lever, a ratchet member coupled between a body and a lever thereof, a release plate pivoted to the lever and forced by a spring into engagement with the ratchet, and an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the angular position of a ratchet member relative to the body. The adjustment mechanism includes an eccentric shaft to which the ratchet member is pivoted. A fixed stub is locating rod at the body, an adjustment wheel is axially movably supported on the eccentric shaft and adapted for turning the eccentric shaft to change the angular position of the ratchet member. A spring washer retained to the eccentric shaft and forcing the adjustment wheel into engagement, with the fixed stub locating rod to stop the adjustment wheel from rotary motion.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,273 to Galea
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,273 issued to Galea on Nov. 30, 1999 in class 81 and subclass 368 teaches a set of adjustable locking pliers having two pivotally mounted jaws. A lock lever is pivotally mounted to one handle member and slidably retained in the longitudinal grooved portion of the opposite handle and an adjustment screw is threaded longitudinally into the grooved handle member bears upon the sliding end of the lever. Handle members are pivotally connected to retaining plates. The plates have a pin projecting between them, with the jaws pivotally mounted and laterally disposed thereon. The gripping surfaces of the jaws interlock above the pin and meet flush in the locked position. The handle member having the adjustment screw has a curved end spreading the bottom of the jaws apart in the locked position, thereby forcing the gripping surfaces together.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,304 to Hegemier
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,304 issued to Hegemier on Dec. 14, 1999 in class 81 and subclass 370 teaches a chain pliers including a body and a first jaw. A component is for attaching in a stationary manner the first jaw to a top end of the body. A second jaw is provided. An element is for attaching in a pivotal manner the second jaw to the top end of the body opposite from the first jaw. A vise grip assembly is between the body and the second jaw. A person can operate with one hand the vise grip assembly and move the second jaw towards the first jaw to engage with opposite ends of a chain to tighten the chain.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, which is diagrammatic perspective view of a typical prior art chain locking pliers, the typical prior art chain locking pliers is shown generally at 10 and is of the type having a fixed handle 12, a movable handle 14, a fixed jaw 16 affixed to the fixed handle 12 for movement therewith, a movable jaw 18 pivotally mounted to both the movable handle 14 and the fixed handle 12, and apparatus 20 for holding a chain 22 and being associated with detents 21 in both the fixed jaw 16 and the movable jaw 18, respectively.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,458 to Wrigley et al
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,458 issued to Wrigley et al. on Mar. 13, 2001 in class 81 and subclass 319 teaches a pair of locking pliers including a first assembly defining a first handle and a first jaw, a second handle, and a second jaw rotatably coupled to the first assembly and the second handle. The second handle is movable relative to the first handle to move the second jaw relative to the first jaw. A lock and release mechanism have a first setting wherein the second jaw is freely movable relative to the first jaw, a second setting wherein the second jaw locks at a preset distance from the first jaw when the second handle is moved toward the first handle, and a third setting wherein the second jaw unlocks when the second handle is moved toward the first handle.